Destinos Entrelazados Traducción
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: Para salvar la vida de Harry, Dumbledore viaja en el tiempo y lleva al bebé de una moribunda Mérope Riddle a los brazos de la familia Potter. Tom y Harry, entonces, crecen como hermanos. Pero esta relación se desarrolla a niveles inimaginables. Slash. Traducción autorizada. Trama pertenece a Tassy Riddle.


. Nota de traductora: Hola. Quiero agradecer a Tassy Riddle por permitirme compartir con ustedes esta hermosa historia. Esta es mi primera traducción.

Link original: s/7827779/1/Destinos-Entrelaçados

Nota: (1) - Harry Potter y sus personajes no son míos. Y sí de JK Rowling. (2) - Esta es una historia SLASH, es decir, relación hombre x Hombre y PseudoIncest , o la pareja principal tiene una relación de pseudo (falso) parentesco. Si no le gusta o se siente ofendido, es muy simple: No lea. (3) - Entre "..." pensamientos. - Entre - ... - diálogos. Cursiva: Parsel ( la lengua de las serpientes).

-x-

"Como es misterioso el tiempo, poderoso, y cuando interferimos, peligroso".

\- Dumbledore, Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban .

-x-

DESTINOS ENTRELADOS

Caos.

La sangre.

Destrucción.

Y el embriagante olor de muerte que emergía de la famosa Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts forjaban el escenario de la tan esperada batalla final. De un lado, los débiles estudiantes usaban sus últimas fuerzas para proteger su escuela, así como los pocos miembros de la Orden del Fénix que aún quedaban y un pequeño grupo de Aurores que aún podía sostenerse en pie. En el otro lado, en obvia ventaja numérica, los Mortífagos, mercenarios y criaturas oscuras que servían ciegamente al Señor de las Tinieblas usaban todas sus fuerzas y sed de sangre para ganar aquella batalla e inaugurar una nueva era: una era de tinieblas. Así, en los alrededores del Sauce Boxeador, justo a los márgenes del Bosque Prohibido, siguiendo por el camino que daba acceso a las puertas principales del castillo en medio del césped verde que ahora estaba teñido de sangre.

Era una guerra perdida.

Y cualquiera que observara la batalla entre Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort podría afirmar eso.

El niño-que-vivió una vez más había hecho justicia a su título. Él había ido al Bosque Prohibido como Voldemort había dicho y había recibido el Avada Kedrava de buena voluntad para destruir la última Horcrux que residía en su cuerpo y con la oportuna ayuda de nadie menos que Narcisa Malfoy, Voldemort no desconfio de su supuesta muerte, le había permitido despertar unas pocas horas mas tarde para empezar la batalla decisiva que tomó al Señor oscurecer por sorpresa.

Todas las Horcrux habían sido destruidas.

Era una batalla de igual a igual ahora.

Al menos eso fue lo que Harry Potter pensó al principio ...

... hasta que se encontró con la magnitud del poder del Señor de las Tinieblas.

\- ¡Crucio!

Y más gritos dejaron sus labios.

\- ¿Ves, Harry Potter? - la divertida voz de Voldemort resonó en medio del desolador escenario de la batalla. Con una sonrisa de escarnio en su rostro ofídico, contemplaba el ensangrentado niño a sus pies. Es evidente la diferencia de poder entre el Señor Oscuro y un miserable niño de diecisiete años cuyo único talento había sido tener suerte en la vida.

Harry no respondió.

Su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil sólo reaccionando mecánicamente a los espasmos de dolor. Su varita yacía a pedazos en el suelo. Y con las lágrimas deslizándose sutilmente por el rostro manchado de sangre, Harry sabía que había perdido.

Con la sonrisa cruel aún bailando en el rostro ofídico, Voldemort se colocó sobre una rodilla para quedar a la altura de Harry, agarrando los cabellos revueltos del niño con una mano mientras presionaba la varita dolorosamente en su cuello con la otra. Él obligó a Harry a encararlo. Y así, verde y rojo se cruzaron intensamente.

\- ¿Dónde está Dumbledore, Harry? ¿Dónde está su precioso director para salvarte?

\- Él va a aparecer ... - respondió con la voz débil.

\- Oh, pero entonces usted ya estará muerto, pequeño.

\- No importa ... E-Él va a derrotarte ...

\- ¿No has entendido? - sus ojos brillaron con un placer enfermo - No hay nadie que pueda derrotarme.

\- E-Él irá ... E-Él ...

\- Ahora, Harry, llegó a la hora de reencontrarte con tus padres - susurró, acariciando el rostro humedecido por la sangre y las lágrimas - Dígale hola a ellos por mí, sí?

Sin embargo, los dos magos permanecían ajenos a un singular espectador que desde el principio había contemplado todo el desenrollar de la batalla de la ventana de su oficina. Al final Dumbledore en aquel preciso momento se encontraba estático parado frente a la ventana en la torre del director, que le permitía una visión precisa del sangriento campo de batalla. Su corazón dolía cada vez más al contemplar cada muerte, cada tortura, cada evidencia de que estaban a punto de perder aquella guerra. Pero nada era peor que observar a su precioso pupilo sucumbir lentamente ante el asesino de sus padres.

Harry había luchado tanto.

Harry se había esforzado tanto.

Harry se había dedicado como ningún otro.

Pero ahora estaba a un paso de una muerte prematura.

¿Y por qué Dumbledore no estaba al lado de su pupilo en aquel momento, combatiendo a su lado contra aquel espectro que un día también fuera un estudiante ajeno a las maldades del mundo?

Sí, muchos podrían preguntarse.

Muchos podrían pensar que Dumbledore estaba ganando tiempo para huir. Muchos podrían pensar que el famoso director de Hogwarts no pasaba de un cobarde que dejaba la responsabilidad en manos de sus alumnos. Muchos podrían pensar que aquel que un día fue considerado uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos no pasaba de un viejo manipulador que al contemplar la eminente derrota decidiera esconderse en su oficina para esperar por la muerte segura.

Incluso Minerva McGonagall, que acababa de ingresar en su oficina con una brillante caja dorada en las manos, se veía reflexionando al respecto.

\- Ah, Minerva, me alegro de que haya conseguido ir y volver a salvo al ir a traer el cofre de mi bóveda en Gringots.

\- ¿Qué significa esto, Albus? - su voz estaba cansada y confusa - ¿Por qué no estás allí? Sin ti el chico Potter no tendrá la mínima oportunidad.

\- Si yo estuviera allí, ahí sí Harry no tendría la mínima oportunidad, mi querida Minerva. Aquí, sin embargo, yo podría usar esto - apuntó a la pequeña caja que la profesora había dejado en su mesa.

\- ¿Qué hay en esa caja?

\- Nuestra última esperanza - respondió simplemente. A continuación, con un breve gesto, Dumbledore indicó que necesitaba estar solo.

Finalmente, al ver la puerta de su oficina ser abruptamente cerrada por una furiosa Minerva McGonagall, el director abrió la pequeña caja dorada y retiró de allí nada menos que un gira-tiempo, pero no un gira-tiempo cualquiera. Este era del tamaño de su mano, forjado en oro puro y en lugar de arena, un misterioso polvo plateado se encontraba en el reloj de arena. Era una reliquia de los tiempos de Merlín, un gira-tiempo combinado con llaves de portales, que había demorado meses y meses para encontrar y ahora, representaba la última esperanza para acabar con aquella guerra, para salvar a Harry y otras vidas inocentes, como la de Severus Snape, por ejemplo, que el año anterior se había negado a matar a su mentor y sucumbió por un juramento inquebrantable.

\- "Como es misterioso el tiempo ..." - se acordó de sus palabras para Hermione y Harry cuando estos todavía cursaban el tercer año.

Si todo salía conforme a lo planeado, muchas vidas serían salvadas y dos huérfanos podrían tener la oportunidad de ser felices.

"... Poderoso ..."

Pero si cometia un pequeño error, las consecuencias serían terribles.

"... y cuando interferimos, peligroso".

\- Nuestra última esperanza - se repitió a sí mismo, colocando una carta que estaba encima de la mesa dentro del bolsillo de la reluciente túnica púrpura y el gira-tiempo alrededor del cuello. A continuación, respirando profundamente, Dumbledore dio siete vueltas en el gira-tiempo y al final de la última vuelta, sintió el mundo entero desaparecer, girando a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que, en el campo de batalla, el Avada Kedrava de Voldemort alcanzaba el pecho de Harry.

-x-

Un viento frío soplaba en Londres haciendo que las pocas personas que circulaban por las calles desiertas en aquel atardecer se encogieran dentro de sus abrigos. Una pálida mujer, sin embargo, se veía expuesta al viento helado que cortaba su cara, usando sólo un vestido gris rasgado, un challe azul marino viejo y comido por las polillas enrollaba un pequeño bulto en sus trémulos brazos. Era un bebé, un recién nacido que lloraba con toda la fuerza de sus pequeños pulmones debido al frío y al hambre, pues su madre, la pálida mujer que lo cargaba, estaba usando sus últimas fuerzas para llevarlo a un orfanato donde sabía que iban a cuidar bien de su hijo.

Mérope Riddle iba a morir.

Y ella lo sabía.

Hace pocas horas ella había dado la luz en un callejón oscuro y abandonado sin contar con ninguna ayuda. La sangre seca aún impregnaba su vestido y su tez pálida demostraba toda la sangre que había pedido. Abandonada por el muggle que había amado tanto, sabiendo que su padre y hermano estaban presos en Azkaban, Mérope ya no tenía fuerzas para resistir. Ella sabía que el pequeño bebé, el fruto de un gran amor no correspondido y vivido a base de pociones y mentiras, la necesitaría, pero ella no podía aguantar más todo aquello. Ella había renunciado. Y ahora, usando sus últimas fuerzas, la descendiente directa de Salazar Slytherin se tambaleaba hacia el orfanato muggle que se erguía en aquel barrio sombrío de Londres.

Llegando a las puertas de hierro que daban entrada al orfanato, Mérope se dejó resbalar hacia el suelo con un suspiro, acurrucando un poco más a su hijo. Ella ya no tenía más fuerzas para seguir adelante.

\- ¿Necesita ayuda?

Mirando hacia arriba, la moribunda mujer se encontró con un hombre mayor de barba larga y complacientes ojos azules vistiendo una curiosa ropa púrpura. Pero ella estaba muy cansada para prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa que no sea dejar a su hijo en un lugar seguro.

\- Tom ... - murmuró, extendiendo las manos para entregar al desconocido hombre el pequeño envoltorio - Tom como su padre ... Marvolo ... como su abuelo ... Riddle ... Tom Marvolo ... Riddle.

Sin decir una sola palabra, el hombre aceptó el pequeño envoltorio e instantáneamente el recién nacido pareció calmarse sintiendo la tranquilizadora ola de magia que ahora le rodeaba. Mérope, entonces, al oír el cese del llanto de su hijo dejó una pequeña sonrisa adornar sus labios resecos y finalmente se entregó a los acogedores brazos de la muerte, murmurando sus últimas palabras al partir:

\- Espero que se parezca a su padre.

Dumbledore, entonces, observó el cuerpo sin vida con una mirada triste:

\- No se preocupe Mérope, él se parecerá sí.

Y acogiendo al bebé con cuidado, murmuró enseguida:

\- Él será un gran mago y ahora podrá tener la oportunidad de ser feliz.

En el instante siguiente, Dumbledore tomó el gira-tiempo y con cinco vueltas al revés, sintió el mundo entero desaparecer otra vez, con el escenario de aquel frío atardecer en Londres muggle girando vertiginosamente a su alrededor. En frente de las puertas del orfanato, dos mujeres pronto encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Mérope Riddle.

-x-

Cuando Dumbledore llegó a su próximo destino, una ola de nostalgia abatió en su pecho. El lugar consistía de una pequeña aldea que se centraba en una hermosa plaza llena de árboles y rodeada de bancos de mármol y canteros de flores, había una pequeña y antigua iglesia forjada al estilo barroco y un modesto cementerio familiar detrás de la iglesia, una estación de correos, una tienda de comestibles y algunas tiendas al por menor. Las calles residenciales, a su vez, estaban alineadas con casas pintorescas que ofrecían un aire cálido y familiar al escenario.

\- Godric's Hollow ... - susurró para el adormecido bebé en sus brazos - Este será su hogar ahora, Tom.

De esta manera, caminando tranquilamente bajo el manto oscuro del anochecer, Dumbledore siguió por las calles de casas alineadas con el pensamiento perdido en una época en que él y su familia habían vivido en aquel mismo pueblo tranquilo. Él se había mudado con su familia después de la detención de su padre, detenido en Azkaban por asesinar a un muggle, y en aquella tranquila aldea su madre Kendra, su hermano Aberforth y principalmente su hermana Ariana, habían sido muy felices. Esto es, al menos hasta la prematura muerte de su hermana. Dumbledore no se perdonaba por lo ocurrido hasta hoy y tal vez jamás llegaría a perdonarse.

Suspirando, el director de Hogwarts encontró mejor cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Su misión era dejar el pequeño Tom Riddle al cuidado de una amorosa familia.

Y ninguna familia sería tan amorosa como aquella ...

"Familia Potter".

Era lo que estaba grabado en el buzón frente a la hermosa casa situada al final de la calle. La casa de la familia Potter era la más grande y la más alejada en relación a las otras casas del pueblo, siendo una casa grande y acogedora, rodeada por una puerta de hierro negro en la que se erigen innumerables flores mágicas y muggles. El recién casado matrimonio Potter acababa de mudarse y por insistencia de Lily, eligieron el pueblo de Godric's Hollow por la oportunidad de convivir al mismo tiempo con vecinos magos y muggles. Sin embargo, la imponencia de la casa no negaba la obvia descendencia sangre pura del patriarca de la familia. El lugar, sin embargo, conservaba abiertamente la belleza de un hogar amoroso que albergaba un alegre mago y una bella bruja recién casados y muy felices que no venían a la hora de formar una familia.

Con un simple balanceo de varita, Dumbledore abrió la puerta de hierro y se acercó a la entrada de la casa. A continuación, murmurando algunas palabras, el viejo director de Hogwarts convocó un cesto y colocó al dormido niño, aún enrollada en el chal de la madre, en su interior. Con una sonrisa triste él pensaba que éste era el segundo niño que él colocaba en la puerta de alguien. Sin embargo, él sabía que en esta casa Tom sería amado y de esa forma, el niño que él antes había dejado en la puerta del número cuatro de Privet Drive no necesitaría sufrir este destino.

\- Bienvenido a tu familia, Tom.

Con estas últimas palabras, en un susurro, el director colocó una carta al lado del adormecido rostro del bebé.

"Para el Sr. y la Sra. Potter"

Era lo que estaba escrito en el sobre.

A continuación, sintiendo el gira-tiempo estremecerse en su pecho, Dumbledore desapareció sabiendo que su trabajo allí estaba hecho y que ahora podría volver a lo que él esperaba que fuera un nuevo futuro.

A esa misma hora, la puerta de la casa se abrió y una bella mujer pelirroja, aún en shock, llamó a su marido.

"Llegará el día en que este bebé será un poderoso mago. Pero ahora, necesita una familia amorosa que puede guiarlo en el camino del amor y la bondad.

No tiene a nadie más en este mundo.

Por favor, cuiden de él.

Su nombre es Tom.

\- Lily ... - James, que acababa de leer la carta en voz alta, preguntó a su mujer con un aire inseguro.

Ellos acababan de casarse.

Eran muy jóvenes y aún inmaduros.

Pero la bondadosa Lily Potter no pensaba así ...

\- Hola, Tom, eres bienvenido - susurró con cariño, acurrucando en sus brazos al somnoliento bebé que ahora arrullaba feliz - Ese hombre con cara de bobo y pelo gracioso es su padre, sabes?

James, entonces, no pudo dejar de sonreír.

Él ahora contemplaba a su familia.

-x-

Dos años después de que el pequeño Thomas Charlus Potter -cuyo Charlus fuera atribuido en homenaje al fallecido padre de James- había sido dejado en la puerta de la familia Potter y acogido por James y Lily como un verdadero hijo. Sin embargo, para sorpresa y alegría de la pareja, después de esos dos años, Lily quedó embarazada y no podía estar más contenta con la posibilidad de dar a Tom un hermanito o una hermanita.

Pero el pequeño Tom no estaba ni un poco animado con eso.

Hace dos años poseía la atención completa de sus padres y ahora llegaba un nuevo bebé para robar lo que era suyo por derecho. Él simplemente no podía aceptarlo. De esta manera, cuando Tom observó el pequeño envoltorio en los brazos de su madre, que acababa de llegar de St. Mungo's,el cerró sus dientes y apretó los pequeños puños imaginando cómo podría librarse de aquel intruso. Obviamente, innumerables fueron sus intentos, llegando a ofrecer al hermano recién nacido para el señor Rufus de la tienda de comestibles a cambio de una tableta de chocolate y algunas balas, pero, lamentablemente, el sonriente hombre no aceptó, ganando así la furia de Tom, que vio sus infalibles planes fracasar uno a uno.

El pequeño Harry James Potter ahora tenía un año y su hermano, Tom, a los tres años de edad, todavía le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por robarle a sus padres. Lily Potter, sin embargo, siempre había sido una mujer muy inteligente y al observar la reacción de su hijo mayor se puso a pensar en una manera de hacerlo aceptar al hermanito. Después de pensar y pensar por semanas, observando la interacción de los dos, la perspicaz mujer se acercó a Tom en aquella noche de Halloween y lo sentó en su regazo en el sofá de la sala mientras el pequeño Harry permanecía durmiendo en un cómodo cojín al lado de los dos. En unas horas, ella y James saldrían para una fiesta en la mansión del Ministro de Magia dejando a los niños con la Sra. McPhee, la bondadosa bruja de edad avanzada que vivía hace años en la aldea y siempre se disponía a servir de niñera para los dos ángeles .

\- ¿Qué pasa, mamá? - murmuró, mirando de soslayo y con irritación para el bebé dormido en el gran almohada.

\- ¿Qué crees de tu hermanito, Tom?

\- Creo que es un intruso que te robó y a papá de mí - respondió abiertamente, cruzando los brazos, en una pose aburrida.

\- Oh, entendí ... - sonrió con dulzura - Pero usted no debe pensar así, ¿sabe por qué?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tú eres el hermano mayor. Un día, usted le enseñará un montón de cosas, ustedes jugarán juntos y siempre contará con usted para protegerlo.

\- ¿Y por qué lo haría? -murmuró, aún de brazos cruzados.

\- Por qué es tuyo, duh.

\- ¿Mío?

\- Sí, Tom, él es suyo.

Con una dulce sonrisa, Lily trajo a un soñoliento Harry para ponerlo en los brazos de Tom. Y el más grande se quedó mirando el más pequeño insistentemente, el ceño fruncido, como si ponderase seriamente acerca de algo.

\- Lily, nos vamos a retrasar!

\- Voy, amor - con un beso en la cima de la cabeza de Tom, Lily se levantó para colocar al pequeño Harry en su cuarto, en la cuna, y para dar las últimas instrucciones a la Sra. McPhee.

Tom permaneció en el mismo lugar y ahora miraba sus manos pareciendo perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Harry era suyo.

Extrañamente, él había disfrutado de cómo suena eso.

Al final de la noche, cuando el reloj marcaba media noche, Tom, en su cuarto, se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo, así como Harry, en la habitación al lado, que dormía pacíficamente en su cuna. Por su parte, la Sra. McPhee se había dormido en un cómodo sillón de la sala de estar con un libro de romance muggle abierto en su regazo, pues a las diez ella había colocado a los dos ángeles para dormir y decidió sumergirse en una agradable lectura. De esa forma, todos los habitantes de la casa, en aquel momento, estaban ajenos a un hombre de vestiduras negras y mirando enloquecida que acababa de desbloquear la puerta de hierro con su magia e ingresar en la casa por las puertas del fondo.

-x-

Peter Pettigrew no era una mala persona.

Inútil y cobarde sí, pero no malo de verdad.

Sin embargo, desde el principio de los tiempos parece que no hay nada mejor para hacer que una persona común se vuelva mala y sin escrúpulos que una desilusión amorosa, un rechazo y el descuido hacia sus sentimientos. A los once años de edad, Peter conocía el irreverente y deslumbrante James Potter y desde entonces, pasó a seguirlo como un perrito. En el quinto año, cuando estaba a punto de revelar lo que realmente sentía, Peter vio el amor de su vida a los besos con la irritante pelirroja sabe-lo-todo. Su mundo se derrumbó. Y cuando los dos se casaron, Peter vio el dolor consumirlo. Y cuando anunciaron la llegada de Tom a la familia, una profunda ola de rencor lo invadió. Y cuando el embarazo y el nacimiento del pequeño Harry fueron anunciados, la locura finalmente lo consumió.

Locura que se ha convertido en odio.

Y el odio que se transformó en sed de sangre y de venganza.

Así, imaginando que en aquel día de fiesta de Halloween la familia Potter estaría reunida en casa como hacía todos los años, Peter siguió adelante con su plan de diezmar a todos los que le hicieron sufrir. Lo que él no sabía, sin embargo, era que en aquel preciso año, debido a la insistencia de su jefe en el departamento de Aurores, James Potter había aceptado la invitación anual del Ministro de Magia, que se encargaba de invitar a todas las familias sangre-pura de prestigio para sus fiestas de lujo.

Por ese motivo, al ingresar a la casa de aire acogedor cuya decoración desprendía todo el buen gusto de Lily, el obsesionado hombre frunció el ceño al observar a la dormida señora en un sillón cualquiera con un libro abierto colgando de su regazo.

Él no se detuvo a pensar quién era aquella mujer.

Él no se preocupó si era una persona buena o si tenía hijos, nietos, familia.

Él apenas apuntó la varita y murmuró esas dos palabras decisivas:

\- Avada Kedrava.

A continuación, en aquel cómodo sillón, yacía sólo un cuerpo sin vida.

Pero el hombre de pelo castaño claro y la mirada nublado por la locura no se detuvo, ni siquiera prestó atención en el hecho de que acababa de usurpar una vida, siguiendo adelante por las escaleras de madera pulida que llevaban al piso de arriba, a las habitaciones, a los responsables de todos sus suplicios. Cuando abrió la primera puerta, dejó escapar un gruñido, encontrándose con un pequeño lavabo para las visitas, siguiendo hacia la próxima puerta, se vio contemplando un cuarto de huéspedes vacío. Con los dientes amarillentos cerrados de odio, Peter siguió adelante y finalmente, al abrir la próxima puerta, su rostro se vio iluminado con una mirada satisfecha y enferma.

La hermosa habitación decorada en colores azul-bebé, blanco y beige poseía un hechizo que imitaba el cielo nocturno del Salón Principal de Hogwarts y una espaciosa cuna, al centro, donde en aquel momento, un inocente Harry Potter se encontraba dormido. A los ojos de Peter Pettigrew, sin embargo, aquel niño no era inocente, sino la personificación del repugnanre amor de James y Lily y del descuido del patriarca de la familia Potter hacia sus sentimientos y suplicios.

En su cuarto, en ese instante, Tom se despertó de un sobresalto.

Y sin saber por qué, el nombre de su hermano salió de sus labios:

\- Harry ...

Incluso con sentimientos conflictivos, es decir, todavía odiando al hermano menor por aparecer en sus vidas, pero al mismo tiempo recordando las palabras de su madre que le decían que Harry era suyo, Tom se levantó y fue a la habitación de al lado sabiendo que algo extraña estaba sucediendo.

Era como si Harry lo llamara.

Era como si lo necesitase.

Entonces, cuando el niño de tres años entró silenciosamente en la habitación de su hermano y observó a un hombre extraño parado frente a la cuna, constató que sus sospechas estaban ciertas. Y cuando este mismo hombre apuntó la varita, en la que una gran luz verde esmeralda brillaba, Tom sintió una impensada ola de desesperación consumirlo. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, guiados sólo por el miedo a perder su hermano, que era suyo , Tom se acercó y gritó:

\- ¡NO! - sintiendo una poderosa ola de magia accidental invadirlo en el instante en que Harry abría los ojos y Peter lanzó el hechizo.

A la misma hora, el aposento entero se vio consumido por la poderosa luz verde.

Tom terminó siendo arrojado hacia atrás.

Harry empezó a llorar.

Y el cuerpo de Peter cayó al suelo con un ruido mudo, sin vida.

Todo sucedió tan rápido. Un fenómeno nunca antes atestiguado en el mundo de la magia había ocurrido. La maldición asesina había rebotado llevando a Peter Pettigrew a la muerte y dejando al pequeño Harry marcado sólo con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. Una cicatriz que sería famosa un día. Una cicatriz que además de la indeseada fama le brindaría una gran sorpresa y alegrías.

\- Harry ... - Tom inmediatamente llamó all bebé, al levantarse del suelo y correr a la cuna. Cuando pasó al lado del cadáver de aquel hombre que había intentado herir a su hermano, sus ojos, ahora extrañamente teñidos de rojo, se estrecharon de odio. Un poderoso odio que ningún niño de tres años sería capaz de sentir.

Sin embargo, no tardó mucho y al atrapar al hermano en el regazo, todo su odio se vio disipado y sus ojos regresaron al color natural.

Harry estaba asustado.

Y Tom lo sabía.

Él sólo no se detuvo a pensar cómo sabía.

\- Estoy aquí, Harry -susurró, tomando al bebé en sus brazos y acogiendo con una voz suave y suave - Estás seguro, Harry, estoy aquí ... No voy a dejar que nadie te lastimar, ¿Escuchó? Nunca ...

Harry, de repente, dejó de llorar.

En vez de eso, brindó una hermosa sonrisa para el niño.

Y Tom, inconscientemente, se vio correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

\- Tú eres mío, ¿sabía? Y voy a cuidar de ti para siempre.

\- T ... To ... Tom ...

Harry había hablado su primera palabra. Y Tom, contemplando aquellos hermosos ojos verdes-esmeraldas, más bonitos que los de su madre, se había derretido en una orgullosa sonrisa.

Los dos no sabían, pero en aquel momento, sus almas acababan de conectarse.

Y una nueva profecía acababa de nacer.

-x-

En la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore estaba entrevistando finalmente a la última persona que se había mostrado interesada por el cargo de Profesora de Adivinación. Era una excéntrica mujer, que más parecía una charlatána, pero que era tataranita de la famosa vidente Cassandra Trelawney.

De repente, sin embargo, la mujer, Sybil, se quedó con la mirada estática y fuera de foco, el cuerpo tembloroso y comenzó a decir con una voz extrañamente ronca:

\- "Aquel marcado con una cicatriz al realizar lo imposible ..."

Dumbledore frunció el ceño, pero permaneció escuchando en silencio.

Tal vez la pobre mujer fuese capaz de contemplar profecías sin siquiera saberlo.

(...) "Salvo por el amor de aquel que un día lo había odiado, a través del tiempo, los que un día se enfrentaron como enemigos mortales garantizar la paz del Mundo Mágico ..."

El cuerpo de Dumbledore quedó tenso.

Para garantizar la paz ...

Esto significa que en algún momento el Mundo Mágico entraría en guerra.

"... compartiendo los lazos indisolubles, ambos testificarán un inimaginable amor nacer y consumirlos, sin embargo, su amor enfrentará innumerables obstáculos y sus caminos estarán llenos de trampas ..."

Una pareja sería la clave de todo, Dumbledore pensaba.

"... Pero sus destinos nacieron y estarán siempre entrelazados y sólo con el conocimiento escondido, ambos lograrán la clave para superar los martirios a afligir".

Una pareja a la que el mundo se opondría.

Una pareja que acabaría por salvar este mismo mundo.

\- Cof ... Cof ... Er ... Lo siento, director ... ¿dije algo?

\- Oh, no - sonrió, mirándola por encima de sus gafas en forma de media luna - En realidad la entrevista acabó. Bienvenido a Hogwarts, Sybil.

Continuación ...


End file.
